


With Love.

by caelestisxyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Honmei-choco is given to a boyfriend or lover, with true love.





	With Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Myo! I had your name for the krtsk Valentine's exchange. I tried to incorporate a lot into this one piece and I’m sorry that I don’t have the brain capacity to write any of your awesome AUs. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Valentine’s day!  
> xoxo, Cel!

“Seriously, that may actually be my favorite Spiderman movie,” Kuroo says as they’re walking out the movie theater, the scent of stale popcorn and candy clinging to their clothes.

Tsukishima raises a curious brow. “What about your undying love for Homecoming?

“Okay, it’s closely tied with Homecoming!”

“There are also the Tobey Maguire movies you have an unhealthy attachment to.” He pulls a face that is wholly judgemental. “I’m beginning to think your heart is easily swayed, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo laughs; it’s one of those eye crinkling laughs that casts light on his entire face and the face of anyone lucky enough to be within range. For a moment, Tsukishima forgets it’s nighttime.

“My interests may change but my heart isn’t so easily swayed, Tsukishima-san.” He takes Tsukishima’s hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Tsukishima looks away to hide the blush on his face.

This isn’t their first date or even their second date. In fact, this is their eleventh date. But it’s the fourth time Kuroo has held in his hand in public. Keeping track of that sort of thing isn’t weird at all, by the way. It’s a perfectly normal thing to do, Tsukishima reasons. He wonders if Kuroo keeps track as well.

“In the mood for ice cream?” Kuroo asks. “I know it’s kinda cold out…”

“I’m always in the mood for ice cream.”

Conveniently, there’s an ice cream parlor a block from the movie theater. The parlor’s glass windows are plastered with pink flyers advertising the upcoming holiday, encouraging couples, in so little words, to ditch tradition this year and give their significant other ice cream instead of chocolate.

Tsukishima quietly snorts at the marketing strategy.

In his peripheral, he sees Kuroo reading the poster, eyebrows slightly furrowed, his bottom lip pinched between two rows of white teeth. That’s the man’s thinking face. He’s seen that same expression in the library during the few occasions they’ve studied for separate classes together. It’s the expression Kuroo makes when he’s watching volleyball matches on his laptop. Most people at their university only see Kuroo as the popular athlete who likes to have fun.

His serious, contemplative side is lost on them. They are unaware of the silent devotion he gives to the things he’s passionate about.

When he blinks, Kuroo is no longer staring at the poster, he’s smiling good-naturedly as he opens the door to the parlor for Tsukishima to walk in first.

“After you,” Kuroo says with a theatrical flair.

“How noble of you.”

Since Kuroo purchased their movie tickets, Tsukishima is prepared to pay for their ice cream. It’s how they’ve operated in the past. Taking turns to treat one another is their unspoken thing. There are a lot of unspoken things between them.

Like the true status of their relationship but he tries not to dwell on that.

“Two scoops of strawberry and two scoops of vanilla,” Kuroo tells the cashier. He’s handing over cash before Tsukishima can even get his wallet out. After thanking the cashier, he takes Tsukishima’s hand again and watches as their orders are made. “No jokes about my choice of ice cream today?” he asks.

Tsukishima wants to talk about Kuroo’s decision to pay when he knew it was his turn, but he decides it isn’t important right now.

“I’ll spare you this time,” he says.

“Wow, someone’s in a merciful mood today.”

“Only for today.”

“Guess I should take full advantage and be as corny as I can possibly be since you’re not going to tease me.”

“You mean to tell me I’ve yet to see you at max corny?”

They pick up their cups of ice cream and find a small table along the wall to sit. In the middle of the table is a mini promotional flyer. One side details the parlor’s monthly deals that aren’t _really deals_ and the other side of the flyer is a friendly reminder to “give that special someone ice cream.” Tsukishima has managed to overlook a majority of the Valentine advertisements he’s seen around the city. Which is a hard task because they’re laying it on thick this year. 

Valentine’s Day has never been his thing; he’s never had a reason to celebrate. But this year he has Kuroo. Right?

“The way I see it,” Kuroo says in between eating, “I have three levels of corny. You’ve seen levels 1 and 2. Level 3 remains a mystery to you.”

“Nothing can be worse than your science puns.” The first time they met, Kuroo asked: Where does bad light end up? In prism was his response. Tsukishima never told him he already knew the answer because he’s also a lover of puns.

“You love my puns,” Kuroo says and Tsukishima is reminded of how the man has always seen right through him. “I’d tell you another chemistry joke but unfortunately all the good ones Argon,” he laughs.

The corners of Tsukishima’s mouth tilt upward. He eats a big scoop of ice cream to distract himself from laughing. Big mistake. Brain freeze hits him hard and fast.

“That was dumb,” he mutters, holding a hand up to his head.

Kuroo scoots his chair closer, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s back. “You okay?”

Tsukishima nods. “Just brain freeze.” And it’s far from a serious injury but Kuroo treats it like one. His hand remains in place. Tsukishima hopes it stays there. “I’m sure you know the scientific term for a brain freeze.”

“Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgi.”

“I have no idea what you said. But I still find it hot.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kuroo asks, voice low. They’re so close that if he angles his head a certain way, they could kiss and no one would be the wiser. Instead, he takes Tsukishima’s spoon, putting it in his mouth to eat the bit of ice cream that’s left. “Maybe I should get strawberry next time…”

The cold breaths of air from Kuroo’s mouth make Tsukishima’s skin tingle. “Maybe you should,” he whispers, his eyes darting from Kuroo’s lips to his eyes. “I don’t mind sharing with you, though.”

“Do you want to taste mine, too?” Kuroo leans in, waiting for consent.

“If you’re offering…”

Kuroo kisses him.

They’ve long moved past the get-to-know-you, the ‘testing the waters’ stage when it comes to making out yet each time they do, it’s always so careful and so explorative as though it’s their first time. His mouth opens, welcoming Kuroo’s tongue and the sweet tastes of vanilla and strawberry. Both are overpowered by a taste that’s solely Kuroo. Ending the kiss, Kuroo pecks his chin.

They linger in that electrified space, gazes locked, breaths mingling.

_‘What are we?’_

The question is always on the tip of Tsukishima’s tongue whenever they’re together like this. Uncertainty and insecurity prevent him from vocalizing it. To everyone else, they’re already official, but they’ve never discussed it explicitly. It’s easy, though unwise, to draw his own conclusion on the matter.  

Kuroo’s voice cuts through his thoughts, “Traditional or modern, pick one,” he says. His face is still close but not as close as it was before. With this new proximity, they can see each other better.

“Without context?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” This isn’t out of the ordinary so Tsukishima thinks nothing of the random question. “While I do appreciate modern technology when it comes to certain things, I prefer a traditional approach. I guess I have to go with traditional.” He looks at Kuroo expectantly.

“Traditional for me too." 

After finishing their ice cream, they catch the bus to campus. Tsukishima still lives in a dorm, Kuroo stays off campus in a two-bedroom apartment he shares with his best friend. They’ve yet to spend a night with one another. Following all their dates, Kuroo sees to it that Tsukishima makes it to his dorm safely despite Tsukishima’s protests.

A goodnight kiss and promises to be in touch later is exchanged. Then Kuroo leaves.

When Tsukishima’s in the shower, he thinks about the advertisement at the parlor again; his mind has a talent for dwelling on the strangest of things. But thanks to the inner workings of his mind, he thinks he has a solution to his little dilemma. And since Kuroo has made it clear he prefers traditional approaches, he'll use that information to his advantage. 

* * *

Multiple times, Tsukishima tries to talk himself out of it.

He comes up with the wildest scenarios where his gesture is met with harsh rejection resulting in public humiliation that haunts him for the rest of his life. He envisions himself old and grey, still the butt end of jokes whenever he leaves his lonely cabin; because all social outcasts must live in cabins according to his lizard brain.

It’s ridiculous. Kuroo isn’t that kind of person. The stereotypical jock trait doesn’t apply to him at all. If he doesn’t return Tsukishima’s feelings, he’ll reject him in the kindest way possible. Knowing this gives him the extra push he needs.

Tsukishima purchases the necessary ingredients and visits the communal kitchen in his dorm the night before Valentine’s day. Kuroo hasn’t mentioned anything about the holiday but he did ask if Tsukishima wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow. And not on campus per usual. They’re having lunch off campus which is basically a date.

Simply buying the chocolates from one of the many shops nearby is easy but it isn’t meaningful in his opinion. He’s never made chocolate candies before. Thankfully, the internet is overflowing with tutorials that are easy to follow.

Once the chocolates have cooled and are decorated, he carefully places them in the cutesy box. Some of the chocolates are heart-shaped, others are tiny, detailed squares. The box’s lid has a big, red bow on it, and anyone who sees the box will know the significance of his gift.

Kuroo will know the significance of his gift.

That’s when another wave of doubt hits him. For the remainder of the night, he’s a bundle of nerves. New scenarios arise. This time around, he pictures Kuroo taking one look at the box and making a run for it. He might’ve seen that in a low-budget movie once actually.

Another issue that comes up is his gender.

Traditionally, women give chocolates to men on Valentine’s day. With both of them being men does that imply that Tsukishima is settling into the feminine role of their relationship?

Tsukishima laughs out loud at the thought. Okay, that’s really fucking stupid. He’s disappointed in himself for thinking it. Societal norms are dumb. If he wants to give the guy he loves chocolates on Valentine’s day, he’s going to do it.

Wait.

The guy he loves?

“Oh,” he gasps into his dark room. Absently, he thinks about how fortunate it is that he didn’t get paired with a roommate. He doesn’t need them witnessing his mental breakdown. “I love Kuroo-san…”

The chocolates are a symbol of love but he wanted Kuroo to know he was serious about him, relationship wise. Is he ready for Kuroo to know how serious? 

His phone buzzes and lights up on the nightstand with a text from Kuroo. For a moment, he wonders if Kuroo is on to him. Then he dismisses the thought, chalks it up to his own paranoia. He needs to get a grip.

_**[Kuroo-san the Science Guy]** _   
_> > up?_

Tsukishima types back a reply. It’s almost two in the morning. Neither of them should be up yet they are. Is it a coincidence or is it fate?

_**[Kuroo-san the Science Guy]** _   
_> > I really need to see you. Is it okay if we meet outside?_

His response is immediate. Kuroo needs him. What more is there to think about? He’s out of bed and has a pullover on before another text comes in. Apparently, Kuroo is already nearby. The man’s apartment isn’t far but it also isn’t close to campus.

Tsukishima looks at the box on his desk. Now doesn’t seem like the time for a love confession. He leaves it.

Kuroo is waiting for him at the sitting area across from his dorm. When he approaches, the man gives him a tired smile.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Tsukishima asks, stopping in front of Kuroo.

“Nope.”

“Me either” The man’s outfit and the bead of sweat on his nose are telling enough. But he asks anyway. “Did you go for a run?”

“Light jog.” He chuckles, “That’s why I was already in the area. I promise I’m not stalking you.”

The sound of Kuroo’s laughter always has a soothing effect on Tsukishima. His muscles relax, shoulders dropping, slight frown fading into an easy smile. “That’s exactly what a stalker would say. Are you stalking me, Kuroo-san?”

“Stalking isn’t my style. Although, I will admit that I’m a little obsessed with you in a very non-creepy way.” He’s staring at Tsukishima through his messy, dark bangs. The intensity of his gaze snuffs out any retort Tsukishima might’ve made. “I’m really sorry.”

Tsukishima frowns, “Why--” His eyes lower to the small box Kuroo removes from the front pocket of his hoodie. It’s similar to the box that sits on his desk. A neatly tied, red ribbon adorns it. “Kuroo-san…”

“I’m sorry if they’re smushed,” Kuoo says as he stands and extends the box. “I made them this morning and I couldn’t wait to give them to you.” The long silence that follows makes him self-conscious, he retracts the box. “I messed up a lot of them. Only like eight survived,” he laughs nervously. “Sorry if it’s underwhelming...”

“Wait right here!” Tsukishima blurts out. “Seriously, don’t leave, Kuroo-san! I’ll be right back.” He runs back to his dorm.

Actually, the word “dashes” describes the action better.

Tsukishima _dashes_ to his dorm, avoids the elevator completely and runs up five flights of stairs to his room to grab the chocolates. He’s nearly out of breath, lungs burning, by the time he returns to where Kuroo is now seated on the stone bench, face in his hands. He looks dejected.

“I’m sorry if they’re smushed,” Tsukishima quietly says, mimicking Kuroo’s previous words. The sound of his strained voice has Kuroo lifting his head to see the extended box, neat, telltale red bow still intact. “I made these earlier tonight. I was going to give them to you tomorrow…”

Carefully, Kuroo takes the box, holding it delicately with both hands as though the chocolates were precious jewels.

The man has always had a flair for the dramatic in Tsukishima’s opinion. But it’s not dramatic. Kuroo’s actions aren’t superficial. They’re not done to appease onlookers. His reactions, where Tsukishima is concerned, are always genuine and only appear overdone because Kuroo has a huge heart; he has so much to offer and he always gives it willingly.

And it’s one of the many things he loves about Kuroo.

Kuroo glances up from the box, his gaze pensive. “Does this mean…” He lets the question linger.

Although the unspoken question is understood, Tsukishima pretends otherwise. “That I want us to be official? Yes.” He watches Kuroo stand up. He doesn’t move away when the man walks up to him and gazes at him with his expressive eyes. “I’m assuming that’s what your gift means, too…”

A short laugh, “I actually thought we were already official, Tsukishima-san. And I’m sure we both know why we decided to gift one another honmei-choco specifically.”

Tsukishima tries to think of a retort, something witty. But the words won’t form.

“Would you prefer if I said it? I don’t mind.” Kuroo’s closer than he was before, warm breath tickling Tsukishima’s nose. “Tsukishima-san--

“If you’re going to say it,” Tsukishima interrupts, “call me by my name.”

Kuroo smiles. “Kei, I love you. Please accept my poorly made chocolates.” He laughs. “You don’t have to say it back if you’re not read--”

“I love you, too, Tetsurou.” Saying those words are easier than expected. “And I don’t mind your poorly made chocolates. I’m sure I’ll love them as much as I love you.”

His confession wipes the smile clean off Kuroo’s face, replacing it with a stupefied expression. He kisses Kuroo chastely, at first, but soon Kuroo eases into the kiss and it deepens. How he’s gone this long without noticing how Kuroo feels is beyond him. It’s obvious in the way they kiss. Obvious in the way Kuroo cups his chin tenderly when they break for air.

“I don’t want to keep you up any longer,” Kuroo says a while later, holding his gift in one hand, Tsukishima’s hand in the other. “We still have our lunch date tomorrow.”

Tsukishima wants to go over to Kuroo’s apartment, see what it’s like to fall asleep in Kuroo’s arms and wake up the same way. But he supposes that can wait for another time. He allows his boyfriend to walk him to the front door of his building. They share another kiss before going their separate ways.

Back in his dorm, Tsukishima sits on his bed and opens his box. The square chocolates aren’t smushed at all, but they do taste kind of bitter.

He eats them anyway. 

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
